


【MCML|现代AU】冬日

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: “真奇怪，你们日本人，原来会被一个吻打败。”
Relationships: Jack Celliers/Captain Yonoi
Kudos: 17





	【MCML|现代AU】冬日

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就是想写第一句话，算是我看完整部电影之后的观后感。  
> 想来也蛮有意思，我一个中国人，居然借美国人之口评论日本人（不是

“真奇怪，你们日本人，原来会被一个吻打败。”

那是他们在一起之后的某一天，杰克坐在与野井对面，托着右侧脸颊，笑着注视着对方这么说。

与野井匆忙垂下眼，他眼睛很大，睫毛长而密，恰到好处地卷翘着，在脸上投出两片阴影。他们坐在晨光里享受一顿由杰克主动准备的早餐。今日的面包吃起来似乎比平时要甜，与野这么想着。

而杰克·西里亚斯，含着戏谑般笑意的目光敏锐如鹰，没有漏看与野薄薄面皮下泛起的淡淡红色。

相爱的理由，若非一见钟情，则总显得单薄又说服力欠缺。  
而与野井恰恰是在一个下午，对杰克·西里亚斯一见钟情了。

那是一个阳光明媚的下午，他坐在街角咖啡店的大堂，在一架施坦威钢琴上弹奏一支自编的曲目，讲述冬日里孤独彷徨的一段旅程。偶一侧目，看见一个白人男人，穿着考究挺阔的蓝色西装推开门，同另一个男人大踏步走进来。他的颈间系一只和衬衫同色的白色领结，一头金发像黄金一样，就那么在阳光下肆意璀璨，晃得与野失了心神。  
男人和同伴在靠窗的卡座坐下，与野遥遥地悄悄注意着他们，觉得两人似乎不像是有什么私人的关系，应该是在谈公事。结束时两人站起来，彼此凑近对方，交换了一个贴面礼。  
与野的手顿了一下，本来流畅的琴声空出了一个休止符。

他倒不是不识礼节，只是……作为东方人，心里总觉得那种过分亲密的动作有所意蕴。

再抬眼的时候那个耀眼的男人已经走到了门口，站在原地似乎是回过头，向他的方向望了一眼。

他们开始在这家咖啡店不频繁地偶遇。大概三次之后，男人消失了一段日子，与野猜想可能是他和另外一个人的公务关系结束了，有点遗憾的同时，又忍不住还是愿意来咖啡店弹琴。

男人再一次出现了。这次他一个人，走进来环视了一下店内，招来招待同人耳语几句，随后径直向与野走来。  
与野几乎屏住了呼吸。  
男人这次没穿蓝色西装，换了一审相对柔软的浅棕色。他对与野微笑，用目光无言地询问，与野看得出那是一句“would you mind(你介意吗)？”，然后男人修长的手指搭上琴，轻轻敲下一个键。  
与野当然不介意。他想了一下，双手放上键盘，从《Una Mattina》第十二小节的最后一拍开始弹。  
男人为他弹和声，他不自觉地去看那双修长的手，抵抗着身边这种致命吸引力，一时手下竟有些紧张，但男人的和声耐心稳定地引导着他，很快让他平静下来。  
一曲终毕，与野竟然送了口气，男人站起来，向他微微躬身：“抱歉，您弹琴的样子，让我忍不住想这样做。”  
与野跟着站起来，紧张在那个刹那升到了巅峰。男人用双手抱住他的双肩，将他拉近，在他左右两颊各贴了一下。然后他直视着与野大而黑的眼睛，掏出一张名片：  
“杰克·西里亚斯，可以请您喝一杯咖啡么？”

他的眼睛是异色的。与野一边想，一边接过名片。

杰克·西里亚斯，律师。

“真没想到您竟然是……”  
意识到这份惊讶可能会很失礼的与野住了口。他和杰克双双在卡座落座，一个冬日阳光刚好可以照到的地方。杰克爽朗地一笑，“您不是第一个这样说的人。”他异色的眼睛灼灼地盯住与野。“关于您，我又能知道什么呢？”  
与野这才反应过来自己甚至还没自报家门，有点窘迫地答：  
“与野井，大学教授。”  
一个日本名字，意味着他是日本人。附近的大学也只有一所，他来弹琴肯定不会走太远的路程。

“音乐系的吗？”  
与野点点头。  
“真好，我有过一支乐队，二十几岁的时候，不过后来还是选择了律师。”  
与野保持了含蓄的缄默，没有追问这其后的可能为家庭所做的牺牲。  
“您似乎总来这儿弹琴。”  
“嗯，因为那架琴。”  
“施坦威，是好琴。弹琴的人也好。”  
与野觉得自己脸颊有点发热了。真是的，西方人。

“是我的。”  
他轻声说，抿了一口侍者送来的咖啡，是他平时最惯喝的口味。  
杰克一愣，放声大笑了。

※  
“只因为那是你，而已。”  
与野把嘴里的面包咽下去，规规矩矩地擦干净嘴，小声说。  
而杰克也不接他，只是在收拾餐具经过他的时候弯下腰来，像行贴面礼那般凑得那么近。而与野这次一转头，用舌尖替人舐去了嘴角一粒面包屑。

END.


End file.
